Meant to be together
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: Squeal to 'Leaving without saying Goodbye' might want to read that first but you don't have to.


**Hi **

**So in my last one-shot i asked if someone would like to give me a prompt and Pink Crane did. My prompt was to continue on from 'Leaving without saying Goodbye' and write about Skye going looking for Ward determined to prove to him how much she really loves him. So here it is. Enjoy, please review and if any some else has any other prompts they are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD**

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

Meant to be together

Ward stood at his bedroom window watching the sun rise. Ward had always found it beautiful but it was as beautiful as the woman who was asleep in his bed. He smiled to himself. He was surprised to find her sitting on his porch step when he had arrived home late last night. He never thought he would ever see her again. It had been 3 months since he had left the team and as each day that went by he slowly started to believe that she wasn't looking for him. When Skye saw him she rushed over to him and kissed him hard, everything after that was a bit of a blur but he did remember everything about the passionate love making sessions they had.

Ward turned his attention to Skye. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Hoped they would get to have at least a couple of days together before she had to re-join the team. Civilian life was going quiet well for Ward. During his time working for SHIELD, Ward had spent every little of his wage since he had spent most of his time on missions so Ward was now volunteering at the youth centre. Ward was finally finding purpose to his life. Ward also had Skye to thank for that. She broke part of his wall down and now the kids at the youth centre were bringing down the rest of the wall.

"You know it rude to stare." Skye stated locking her eye with his.

"You're too beautiful for me not to stare at you." Ward walked over to her and sat down the bed next to her.

"You're not too bad to look at either." Skye giggled.

Ward surprised Skye by picking her up and in one swift motion, he was lying under her as she saddled him. Ward held his hands on her bare hips caressing her side with his thumbs. Skye cupped his face as she leant down to kiss him passionately. Ward's arms slowly snaked around her, pulling her close to him. Pulling apart for air they rested their foreheads together.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the beach, there's a small diner not that far we could have breakfast there?" Ward asked.

"Sound perfect." Skye stole one more kiss from him before rolling off his so she could get dressed.

***A.O.S***

Walking alone the beach they held hands but said nothing. Both of them were enjoying the moment. Skye was also soaking up the sun and the view out to sea was just breath taking.

"It's so beautiful here." Skye commented.

"Gramsy used to bring us here when we younger during the summer." Ward informed Skye. Skye smiled, she felt privileged to hear about something from his childhood.

"I don't want to leave. It's so peaceful and relaxing here." Skye said.

"Then don't." Ward blurted out. Skye turned to face him, shock written all over her face.

"You know I can't stay here." Skye let go of his. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all she thought.

Ward's heart strings tightened. He wished he had kept his mouth closed. He knew she was never going to stay. She had to go back. He had known that deep down but never wanted to think about it too much.

"I'm sorry Ward." Skye apologised see how sad Ward had become.

"Don't be. I don't know why I said that. I course you can't stay. There're your family and SHIELD is your job." Ward did his best to put of a brave face.

"Why don't…" Skye was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Coulson. Turning away slightly, she answered the call.

Ward continued to walk slowly up the beach. He had a gut feeling that Coulson was telling her she need to go because they had another mission. Is this how it's going to be, Ward thought. He wanted to be with Skye but he knew that the job would mean she would be away a lot of the time. There was no they could have a long distance relationship since one minute Skye could be in Europe and the next she could be heading for somewhere in Asia. The time difference would be the biggest problem. Ward turned around to look at her. He watched as walked around in small circles as she spoke on the phone. Ward knew what he had to do and he wished there could be a different ending.

"You have to go?" Ward said as she ended her call and walked over to him.

"Yeah" Skye simply answered.

I think…..We…..I…" Ward didn't want to say the words aloud.

"It's ok." Skye reached up kissing him sweetly savouring every moment of the kiss. Pulling apart, Skye hugged him tight. Ward hugged her back not wanting to ever let her go. "I will always love you, Grant." Skye blinked a couple of times to keep the tear at bay.

"I'll always love you too, Skye."

***A.O.S***

"Grant!Grant!" Skye called out placing her bags on the ground. The house was completely quite. Moving through the house, Skye found him when she looked out of the kitchen window. He was standing with his back to her looking out to the sea.

"Grant!" Skye called again when she exited the house through the kitchen door.

Ward turned around when he thought he heard someone calling him name. He couldn't make out who was standing on his back porch so he made his walk back towards the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he notices it was Skye.

"Why did you come back?" Ward asked standing at the bottom of the stair that lead to his porch.

"All day, all I could think about was you and how we left things between us." Skye told him. "I was looking through inter for May and Trip-who were in the field-when I realise that even though I love them and they are family to me, I don't actually have to be with them to do my job. I can do it from anywhere in the world." Skye made her way down the stairs.

"What are you saying Skye?"

"I'm saying that if the offer still stands, I would like to stay here with you." Skye smiled up at him.

Ward picked her up and spun around not completely believing what he was hearing. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I want to be here with you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Skye informed him.

"What about the team?" Ward asked.

"Coulson said that as long as I'm happy to have phone calls in the middle of the night or sometimes go on missions with them, then he is fine with me working from here. Also as long as I'm happy he's happy and that's really all he cares about. As for the rest them they understand as well and I'm going to miss them and their going to miss me but they did say they would come and visit sometime." Skye told him. "I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to live it without you."

"Marry me." Skye's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I want to have hundreds of kids with you, I want us to grow old together. You make me a better person. The man I'm today is because of you. You broke through my walls and I'm never going to let up go."

"Yes." Skye kissed him, "Yes I'll marry you but we have four or five kids not hundreds." Ward laughed and kissed her again.

For the first time in a long time both of them were more than happy. From growing up in an orphanage and abused by an older brother, they came out the other end with a couple of bumps and scrapes but they were healing now. The past didn't matter anymore. They had each other. They would die for each other. They were going to love and be together until the end.


End file.
